


Mercury

by Puniyo



Series: Planets [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I'm a sinner x infinite, M/M, playing with one-self, where's my innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: The planet of communication and under the same star as the god Hermes, Mercury is the celestial body of logic, reasoning and intellect. It’s in the nature of the people under this planet to express themselves often – and well.Yuzuru masters another way of expressing his inner desires.





	Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of a new series! (how many do I have already?)   
> The theme this time is 'Planets' and I plan to write something related to the meaning of the planets from our Solar System related to our couple of course.

_The planet of communication and under the same star as the god Hermes, Mercury is the celestial body of logic, reasoning and intellect. It’s in the nature of the people under this planet to **express themselves often – and well**._

It’s 9:40 pm. It’s 29° degrees Celsius outside and the air is stuffy and unforgiving. It’s 9:41 pm but the heat doesn’t seem to disappear soon and refuses to concede defeat. It’s the night before their show in Kobe but he’s not asleep yet. It’s 9:42 pm now and every TV channel is being mean and insensitive and broadcasting boring dramas that are too foolish and absurd to be explained. It’s 9:43 pm and he realizes he is going to be alone for the next hour and so.

Yuzuru had just finished his shower and sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers fidgeting the buttons of the remote control while zapping for anything remotely interesting on the 32 inches’ screen. His dark hair was still wet and he had a small tower around his neck to catch any falling water droplets from reaching his T-shirt. Javi’s T-shirt more precisely since he grabbed the first one he found on the bathroom and he soon realized it was too large to be his but he did not change too. It was soft, and it felt comfortable, and he could smell the Spaniard’s cologne on the fabric. He wore only his briefs and he would hunt for his sweat pants once his body cooled down.

He was almost giving up on the small entertainment box when Prince’s _Let’s Go Crazy_ started playing. They were re-broadcasting the men’s short program from Worlds this year and Yuzuru instinctively let go of the remote and focused on his own performance. He had watched it more than… he had even lost count of the times he clicked on (and abused) the play button in his tablet. While he scrutinized every single movement that fateful night in March, he could now enjoy the two minutes and fifty seconds of rock on ice. And damn, he really looked _good_ in those purple pants. He subconsciously followed the performance with the same facial expressions and he even did the ending pose. Image reinforcement one would say.

The Japanese skater almost gave up (for the second time) the TV when a figure clad in black appeared on the screen and moved to the sound of a flamenco. It was Javier and his own rendition of _Malagueña_. The winner of the night with almost 110 points. Yuzuru had not watched the performance live and now it seemed it was the best thing to kill time.

How he wished he had turned off the TV. Maybe _not_.       

Although he had seen Javier numerous times in that completely dark and simple outfit, complemented with the thin belt, the magnetism had never pulled him to his orbit. Until _now_.

It’s 9:54 pm and the heat seemed to have intensified.

Yuzuru feels something strange going on with his body. The damp towel around his neck had become a heavy and sticky and he soon discarded it on the floor. His breathing was slightly faster and only his titanium necklace provided a little cold relief. The melody of the Spanish guitar continued and he could not help but be mesmerized by the intense and sharp look Javier sported. He had not noticed before how well-toned his partner’s thighs were by the way he slapped his muscles (and almost his ass) as part of the choreography, and his unshaved face was somewhat quite sensual and very manly.

The way the leather like suspenders hugged Javier’s body during his step sequence made the younger man think that it might actually be good to have them over his own torso, tight on his skin, and he instinctively ran his fingers over his nipples and his pectorals, touching these oh so lightly, as his breath became more elaborated. The words sung by Plácido Domingo were almost inaudible as he gasped for air and a name escaped his lips.

\- ‘Javi…’

Yuzuru was still sitting on the edge of the bed but the position was rather uncomfortable now. He felt a rush of thrill and pleasure run down his spine, straight to his underwear. His roommate had been forced to go out for dinner with Brian and would probably be returning soon, and the idea that he might be caught, actually excited him. He opened his legs to accommodate to the growing bulge but it demanded more than just extra space.

The Japanese skater slipped his hand inside and he moaned to his own touch, he himself surprised by how sensitive he was, while his other hand stopped caressing his chest and now gripped the bed’s duvet to keep balance, his arm and whole body shaking from the growing bliss. He felt _hot_ and he felt _hard_. Yuzuru threw his head backwards, his heart beating strongly against his ribcage it hurt.

He closed his eyes for a moment as the same name was called forth again and again. – ‘Javi…’ – His fingers run up and down his erected manhood, his mind imagining Javier the one to stroke him, to tease him by holding him not so gently, his rough touch painfully arousing and stimulating.

His mind could not think of anything coherent and only indiscernible sounds, something between sobs and moans, came from his mouth, as his hands moved faster, close to release. Sweat ran down his temple and Javi’s shirt clung to his muscles as if the older man was embracing him, his scent overpowering the younger skater’s rationale (or what was left of it).

Yuzuru came, _hard_ , crying Javier’s name. His briefs were wet and stained with white, his hands sticky and the skin of his hips smeared with his own semen. He fell backwards, his body suddenly losing strength but feeling fulfilled and a small blush crept through his cheeks as he tried to recover his breath.

\- ‘Javi…’

Yuzuru was still riding the electric wave now in afterglow that he did not notice Javier had returned to their room and was standing by the door, his arms crossed, his eyes fixed on the younger man’s body, and a smirk plastered on his face.

\- ‘Did you call me?’

Yuzuru just laughed, his eyes still closed as he felt a body lay next him. It smelled of the same cologne.

\- ‘You’re late.’     

    


End file.
